List Of Voice Actors Redub For The Characters From LEGO
All Characters from LEGO were book between, DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, Doctor Who, Ghostbusters / (2016), Portal 2, Back to the Future, Jurassic World, The Simpsons, Midway Arcade, Scooby-Doo!, LEGO Legends of Chima, LEGO Ninjago / Movie, The Wizard of Oz, Adventure Time, Harry Potter, The A-Team, Sonic the Hedgehog, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, Mission: Impossible, Knight Rider, The LEGO Batman Movie, Gremlins, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Goonies, LEGO City: Undercover, Teen Titans GO!, The Powerpuff Girls, Beetlejuice, LEGO Friends, LEGO Nexo Knights and LEGO Dimensions. If All Characters from LEGO is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis and Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. But Will Arnett, Dan Castellaneta and Morgan Freeman were accepted for reprises Batman / Bruce Wayne (The LEGO Movie / The LEGO Batman Movie), Homer Simpson and Vitruvius. Voice cast Protagonist characters *Kevin Conroy: Batman / Bruce Wayne (Video Game Universe) *Loren Lester: Robin / Dick Grayson (LEGO Dimensions) *Troy Baker: Emmet Brickowski *Morgan Freeman: Vitruvius *David Kaye: Gandalf, Twelfth Doctor, First Doctor, Eighth Doctor *Erin Fitzgerald: Wyldstyle / Lucy, P.I.X.A.L. *Will Arnett: Batman / Bruce Wayne (The LEGO Movie / The LEGO Batman Movie) *Tia Ballard: Princess Unikitty *Sonny Strait: Benny *Robin Atkin Downes: Alfred Pennyworth *Wendee Lee: Batgirl / Barbara Gordon, Unikitty (Angry), *Mark Stoddard: James Gordon *Travis Willingham: Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Laura Bailey: Wonder Woman *Ogie Banks: Cyborg / Victor Stone *Kaiji Tang: The Flash / Barry Allen *Dee Bradley Baker: *John DiMaggio: Aquaman / Arthur Curry *Melissa Fahn: *Todd Haberkorn: Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Tenth Doctor *Patrick Seitz: Metalbeard *Christine Marie Cabanos: *Cherami Leigh: Starfire, Hermione Granger *Monica Rial: Raven *Robbie Daymond: Robin (Teen Titan Go!) *Bryce Papenbrook: Robin / Dick Grayson (LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes/LEGO Batman 3:) Beyond Gotham), Cole, Laval, Ron Weasley *Yuri Lowenthal: Frodon *Clifford Chapin: Robin / Dick Grayson (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Derek Stephen Prince: Changelin (Teen Titans Go!), Earl of Lemongrab *Kyle Hebert: Sensei Wu, Third Doctor *Steve Kramer: Albus Dumbledore *Austin Tindle: Legolas *Jamieson Price: Gimli Other characters *Roger Craig Smith: Good Cop *Christopher Sabat: Bad Cop *Laura Post: Indigo 01 *Jamieson Price: Rubeus Hagrid Antagonist characters *Troy Baker: *Richard Epcar: *David Vincent: *Christopher Sabat: *Kyle Hebert: *Megan Hollingshead: *Caitlin Glass: *Felecia Angelle: *Keith Silverstein: *Karen Strassman: *Cindy Robinson: *Todd Haberkorn: *Patrick Seitz: *Dee Bradley Baker: *Corey Burton: *Wally Wingert: *Derek Stephen Prince: *Christine Marie Cabanos: Jinx *John De Lancie: *J. Michael Tatum: *John Swasey: *Greg Ayres: *Christopher Ayres: *Tim Curry: Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:LEGO Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Doctor Who Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ninjago Category:Nexo Knights Category:LEGO Friends Category:Portal Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Back to the Future Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Jurassic World Category:Gremlins Category:Adventure Time Category:Harry Potter Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The A-Team Category:Mission: Impossible Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:Knight Rider Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Teens Titan Go! Category:Beetlejuice Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs